A Birodalom fia: Egy új hajnal
by RileyForger
Summary: Az egykor békés Skyrimban felkelés tört ki a Birodalom ellen. A hanyatló egészségű császár legmegbízhatóbb tábornokát és saját ifjú fiát, Martint, küldi két légióval, hogy verjék le a felkelést amely az egész birodalmat fenyegeti. Vajon képes lesz felnőni a feladathoz az ifjú herceg vagy elbukik majd és vele együtt a birodalom is?
1. Prólógus

Üdvözlök minden kedves olvasót itt a legújabb történetemnél. Ez a második történet amit valaha írtam és az első magyarul.

A történet egy kitalált karakterről Martin Mede-ről fog szólni. Rajta és a történeten kívül semmit nem birtoklok (nyilván). Minden jog a Bethesda-t illeti.

Nem is húzom tovább az időt remélem tetszeni fog a történet.

A Birodalom fia:

Egy új hajnal

Prológus

Huszonöt év telt el a Nagy Háború óta a Birodalom és az elf Aldmeri Uralom között. Huszonöt évnyi feszült béke és bizalmatlanság. A Birodalom már nem az mint ami valaha volt, a politikai rivalizálások és hatalmi harcok teljesen majdnem teljesen legyengítették. Egyedül a császárnak, második Titus Mede-nek a Vörös Gyűrűi csata hősének köszönhető hogy még áll a Birodalom, de a császár megöregedett és égészsége is hanyatlani kezdett. Így a negyedik éra kétszázadik évében a Birodalom új nehézségeknek néz elébe. Az egykor békés provinciában Skyrimban felkelés tört ki a birodalom ellen miután Viharköpenyes Ulfric, Széltető Jarlja, megölte Skyrim királyát Toryggot. A felkelés leverése érdekében a császár két légiót vezényelt Skyrimba legjobb hadvezére Flavus Tullius vezetésével. A császár az egyetlen fiát és a birodalom örökösét, a 17 éves Martint is a légiókkal küldte annak érdekében, hogy megtanulja az uralkodás és a vezetés lényegét.

A nap ragyogott az égen és melegen sütötte a földet, de ennek ellenére a levegő fagyos volt. A hegyeket hó borította és Martin azt gondolta magában, hogy már az idők kezdete óta így lehettek már. Martin körbenézett lováról, Tűzről, hogy megnézze, hogy a légiósok hogy bírták a hideget. Egy hete indultak el a Birodalmi Városból, de még csak most értél el a Jerall hegységet. A légiósok felvoltak szerelve téli felszereléssel, de látszott rajtuk, hogy a hideg már kezdi kikezdeni őket. ' Ezzel a sebességgel, sokkal tovább fog tartani az út, hogy átkeljünk a hegyeken', Martin gondolta miközben némán lovagolt tovább, ' Minél hamarabb el kell érnünk Falkreathet különben a veszteségek nőni fognak.'

Miután egésznap meneteltek a nap kezdett lebukni a horizonton és Tullius tábornok elrendelte a táborverést és a légiósok elkezdték felhúzni a sátraikat. Tullius tábornok volt a két Skyrimba vezényelt légió parancsnoka és az újonnan kinevezett katonai kormányzója a provinciának. Tullius már a Nagy Háború előtt szolgált a légióban. A háború alatt parancsnokként szolgált és harcolt a Vörös Gyűrűi csatában, személyesen vezényelve a császári gárdát miközben Martin apja vezette a rohamot a főváros visszafoglalásában. A háború után Tullius gyorsan emelkedett a ranglétrán köszönhetően a képességeinek és a kiváló katonai szakértelmének. Martin mentorának tartotta mivel gyerekkora óta tanította őt és most örült neki, hogy élesben is tanulhat tőle.

Martin éppen csak elkezdte levenni a páncélját a sátrában mikor Tullius személyi segítője lépett a sátorba és tisztelgett neki.

"Hercegem, a tábornok kéri, hogy jelenj meg a parancsnoki sátorban", mondta a segítő miközben a földre nézett, mert nem mert Martin szemébe nézni.

"Értem és említette az okát?", kérdezte Martin miközben az alkarvédőjét vette le.

"Nem hercegem, nem említette az okát", mondta a segítő.

"Rendben mond meg a tábornoknak, hogy rögtön megyek", mondta Martin miközben letette a tábori asztalra a karvédőt.

Miután végzett Martin elindult a parancsnok sátra felé. Az út közben hallotta pár légiós beszélgetését. Néhány a hideg időről, néhány a hosszú útról, de a legtöbben az előttük álló harcról beszéltek. Egy rövid séta után oda ért a sátorhoz melynek bejárata előtt két őr állt, akik a Penitus Oculatushoz tartoztak és mikor Martin belépet a sátorba tisztelegtek neki. A sátor maga hatalmas volt, magasan a többi fölé tornyosulva. Bent a sátorban egy nagy tábori asztal volt, amin egész Tamriel kidolgozott térképe volt mellette egy kisebb térképpel, ami magát Skyrimet ábrázolta. Az asztal körül három férfi ált: Lannus parancsnok, egy ember férfi hatalmas fekete bajusszal, mellette ált Vradnel parancsnok, aki egy sötét elf vagy, ahogy sokan hívják a faját dunmer volt, aki népe helyzetén kívül meglepő módon hű maradt a Birodalomhoz. Az asztalfő helyén állt a tábornok maga. Tullius egy birodalmi volt aki már legalább ötven telet megélt és már őszült a haja. Korához képest viszont roppant jó fizikummal rendelkezett, megszégyenítve ezzel sok nála tíz, tizenöt évvel fiatalabb férfit.

Mikor a parancsnokok meglátták, hogy Martin lépett a sátorba rögtön meghajoltak előtte de Tullius csak bólintott egyet. Ez sokaknak tiszteletlennek hathatott volna, de Martin gyerekkora óta ismerte Tulliust és nem vette sértőnek.

"Azt hallotam, hogy szükség van rám", mondta Martin ahogy közelebb lépett az asztalhoz miközben mosolygott egyett.

"Ez így igaz, Hercegem", mondta Tullius majd felemelt két levelet az asztalról és átnyújtotta Martinnak, "Hírek érkeztek a fővárosból és északról", fejezte be.

Martin átvette a levelelet és először a fővárosből érkezettet olvasta el. Az apjától érkezett és leírta, hogy az apja állapota javult de még mindig gyengének érzi magát. Martin örült a hírnek mivel az apja már régóta betegeskedett.

A másik levelet már nem tudta teljesen elolvasni mivel Tullius beszélni kezdett de annyit sikerült megtudnia, hogy Magányvára Jarljától és Skyrim néhai királyának az özvegyétől Elisiftől érkezett.

"Elisif követeli, hogy minél hamarabb vonuljunk Magányvárába", kezdte Tullius miközben felegyenesedett az asztaltól, "Átkozott asszony, mintha keresztül vonulni fél Skyrimen olyan egyszerű lenne"

"Tábornok szükségünk van Elisifre, ő Skyrim jogos királynéja most, hogy a férje halott", mondta Lannus a tábornoknak, "Együtt kell vele működnünk"

Vradnel parancsnok a térképen egy településre, Falkreathre, mutatott. "Ha eröltetett mentben haladnánk elérhetnénk Falkreathtet három napon belül", mondta Vradnel miközben Tulliusra nézett, "De így jelentős veszélynek tennénk ki a légiót"

Martin belegondolt abba amit parancsnok mondott. Ha egész este menetelnek akkor igaz, hogy hamarabb oda érnek de ha rajtuk ütnek akkor a légiósoknak nem less erejük harcolni.

Az elmélkedéséből Lannus megszólalása hozta ki.

"Nem lehetünk gondatlanok most, főleg, hogy nem is tudjuk, hogy mekkora Ulfric seregének a mérete", mondta a bajszos parancsnok, "Óvatosan kell eljárnunk különben mind rajta veszhetünk"

"De ha túl sokáig tétlenkedünk akkor elveszthetjük a jarlok támogatását", vágott vissza Vradnel idegesen, "Sokan már így is vagy támogatják a lázadást vagy rokonszenveznek vele. Erővel kell fellépnünk"

Tullius aki eddig csendben volt most az asztalra csapott az öklével. A parancsnokok erre elhalgattak és a tábornokra néztek.

"Nem egymással kell harcolnunk hanem az ellenséggel, tartalékoljátok az erőtök a viharköpenyesekre", mondta Tullius majd Martinra nézett aki csenben figyelte az eseményeket, "Azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy a herceg is beleszólhasson a hadi tervekbe", Tullius újra az asztalra támaszkodott, "Hercegem ön szerint mit kéne tennünk? ", kérdezte a tábornok.

Martin újra a térképre nézett először Falkreathre, majd onnan az utat követve Fehérvágtára pillantott, utánna pedig Magányvárára.

"Akármit is teszünk", kezdte Martin ahogy a mentorára pillantott, "Először mindenképpen el kell érnünk Falkreathet, hogy feltöltsük a készleteinket és, hogy pihenjenek az emberek. Szerintem Vradnel parancsnoknak igaza van és eröltettett menetben kell haladnunk. Ma mikor végig néztem a katonákon láttam, hogy a hideg egyre elviselhetetlenebb így ez az egyetlen lehetőségünk, hogy elhagyuk a hegyeket", fejezte be Martin.

"A herceg igazat beszél", mondta Vradnel parancsnok és Lannus is bólintott.

"Akkor hát eldöntetett", kezdte Tullius, "Mindenki mennyen pihenni, hosszú út áll elöttünk"

A parancsnokok tisztelegtek majd elhagyták a sátrat. Vradnel mielött kilépett Martinra mosolygott. "Hercegem", mondta majd meghajolt és elhagyta a sátrat egyedül hagyva ezzel Martint és mentorát.

Tullius egy kisebb asztalhoz lépett majd felemelte a boros kancsót és megtöltött két kupát az erős nedűvel és egyet Martinnak nyújtott aki elvette. Koccintottak egyet majd Martin egyhuzamra megitta de mivel nem volt hozzá szokva az erős italokhoz így kicsit köhögött tőle.

Tullius erre felnevetett. "Hát ha mást nem is, de azt megtanulod, hogy hogyan igyál úgy mint egy igazi légiós", mondta majd ő is lehúzta a kupájában lévő bort.

"Még egy dolog amit meg kell majd tanulnom", válaszolta mosolyogva Martin majd a térképre pillantott az asztalon, "Nehéz harc lesz attól félek", mondta.

"Hát ma már nem tehetünk semmit", mondta Tullius ahogy leült egy székre, "Pihenned kéne neked is, ahogy mondtam hosszú utunk less még"

Martin mentorára nézett és látta rajta, hogy ő is fáradt volt az egész napi meneteléstöl.

"Igazad van", válaszolta Martin, "De neked is azt kéne tenned"

Erre Tullius mégegyszer felnevetett. "Haaa….Majd ha te is annyi időt töltesz a légióban mint én akkor majd átértékeled a pihenést. De most menj és aludj egyet ez parancs.", fejezte be Tullius amire Martin csak mosolygott egyet majd tisztelgett és kilépett a sátorból.

Az úton a sátráig hallotta ahogy a néhány légiós énekel a tábor tűz körül.

'Virágnak mondanálak egy messzi földről

Az kit tiszta szívből szeretni tudok

Szívemnek legkedvesebb személyt

Szerelmem, itt leszel szívemben mindörökké'

Martin mosolygott a dalon majd odalépett a légiósokhoz akik mikor meglátták, hogy a herceg közelít rögtön meghajoltak elötte.

"Nyugalom csak hallottam a gyönyörü dalt és gondoltam meghallgatom", mondta nevetve Martin.

"Ó, hercegem ez a nótácska még nincsen kész, de lassacskán haladok vele", mondta a légiós aki énekelte.

"Hát ha az asszonyod tényleg olyan gyönyörű mint amilyennek énekled akkor jobb ha hamar elkészülsz mert csak jót érdemelhet", válaszolta Martin miközben megütögette a légiós vállat mire a többiek elkeztek nevetni, "És milyen néven szólítják e derék dalnokot?"

"Jecknek felség…Jecknek Brumából", dadogta a légiós még mindig megilletődötten a herceg jelenlététől.

"Hát ha csak fele annyira forgatod jól a kardod mint amilyen jól dalolsz akkor a viharköpenyeseknek esélyük sincsen", mondta Martin amire a légiósok ujjongani kezdtek, "További jó estét uraim", fejezte be végül Martin.

"Kö..kö..köszönjük felség", dadogta Jeck amint meghajolt. Martin csak mosolygott egyet majd elindult a sátrához.

Aznap este egy nagy csatáról álmodott melyben több ezren harcoltak de ekkor egy hatalmas fekete árnyék suhant végig a harcmező fölött elnyelve mindent és mindenkit.


	2. Első fejezet

_**A történet folytatása. Pár szereplőnek az életkorát illetve személyiségét megváltoztattam az eredetihez képest a történet miatt. A főbb szereplőknek próbáltam a személyiségét hűen átadni, de ez nem biztos, hogy mindenhol sikerült. Remélem tetszeni fog.**_

* * *

 ** _A megérkezés_**

A légió három napnyi erőltetett menet után érte el Falkreath-et, ahol a politikai helyzetet figyelembe véve meleg fogadtatásban részesültek. A Jarl személyesen fogadta Martint és a légió vezetőit, de azt kikötötte, hogy a légiósoknak a városon kívül kell letáborozniuk. Az emberek szemmel láthatóan fáradtak voltak a hosszú menet után és boldogok voltak, hogy végre lesz, egy kis idejük megpihenni mielőtt folytatják a hosszú utat Magányvár felé.

Maga Falkreath egy hatalmas erdő közepén feküdt. Martin nem találta különösebben nagy településnek, bár ez lehet csak azért volt mivel Cyrodiilen kívül még nem járt más provinciában. Továbbá megtudta Tulliustól, hogy Skyrim fakitermelésének jelentős része Falkreathből származik. Falkreath egy fából készült fallal volt körbevéve melyen végig őrtornyok voltak elhelyezve. A Jarl, Siddgeir, egy fiatal húszas évei közepén járó férfi volt rövidre nyírt fekete hajjal és szakállal. Este egy lakomát szervezett a Jarl-i rezidenciáján, amire meghívta a légió vezetőit és Martint is. A rezidencia egy elég nagy épület volt a város közepén, ami a helyi kiváló minőségű fából készült és képes volt elszállásolni egy kisebb hadsereget is. Mikor Martin és a légió vezetői beléptek a Jarl segítője Nenya, aki egy nemes elf nő volt, fogadta őket és egy hatalmas mindenféle étellel és itallal megterített tölgyfa asztalhoz vezette őket. Martint és Tulliust a Jarl és annak segítője mellett ültették le.

A lakoma egész jó hangulatban telt, de Martin látta, hogy Tullius nem igazán hajlandó beszélni Nenyával és mikor az kérdezett tőle valamit vagy beszélni próbált vele gyors és rövid válaszokat adott neki. Ezután Martin az asztalnál ülőkön nézett végig: jobboldalon ültek a légió tagjai, míg baloldalon a Jarl saját emberei és Falkreath városi őrségének néhány fontosabb tagja foglalt helyet. Martin először a légió parancsnokain nézett végig. Lannus parancsnok már eléggé benne járt a kupájában és éppen a vele szemközt ülő városi parancsnoknak mesélt valamit, de Martin nem tudta kivenni, hogy mi lehetett az. Egy biztos nagyon jó történet lehetett, mivel mikor befejezte mindketten hangosan nevetni kezdtek. Lannustól nem messze ült Vradnel parancsnok, aki csendben ült és evett, nem beszélve senkivel. Martin nézelődését a Jarl zavarta meg.

"-Ő felsége milyennek találja szerény otthonom?-", kérdezte Siddgeir miután mélyen meghúzta a kupáját, "-Semilyen költséget nem sajnáltam, de még így is eltörpülhet a Cyrodiil-i építészet és díszítés mellett-", mondta mosolyogva.

"-Tényleg gyönyörű a berendezés és a város is-", mondta Martin zavartan, "-Biztosan büszke rá, hogy ilyen virágzó települést vezet-", fejezte be jobb ötlet híján Martin miközben a kupájáért nyúlt.

"-Büszke?-", kérdezte lepődötten a Jarl, "-Erre a porfészekre?-", gúnyosan nevetni kezdett, amit Martin nem tudott mire venni, "-Felség inkább lennék bármilyen más nyamvadt településnek a vezetője, mint ennek az isten háta mögötti, unalmas völgynek-", mondta a Jarl.

Martin, aki eddig gondolkozott, hogy vajon milyen ember lehet a Jarl most megkapta rá a választ. Milyen ember az, aki ennyire visszataszító véleménnyel van a saját városáról, ahol született.

"-Elnézést kérek, de elkell rendeznem pár dolgot-", mondta Martin mivel nem akart tovább Siddgeir-rel beszélni, majd felállt az asztaltól nem várva meg a Jarl válaszát és elindult a kijárat felé. Tullius ezt látta és Martinra bólintott, aki sejtette hamarosan a tábornok is követi majd.

Mielőtt kiért volna az épületből az ajtóban megszólították.

"-Felség!-", mondta egy női hang, amire Martin megfordult, "-Egy pillanatra, ha szabad?-", Nenya volt az és Martinhoz sétált, aki meg állt az ajtó előtt.

"-Csak nyugodtan-", válaszolta miközben nézte, ahogy közeledik a nemes elf asszony.

"-Köszönöm felség-", válaszolta Nenya mikor odaért Martinhoz, "-Csak láttam, hogy beszélt Siddgeir Jarlal és hogy sietősen távozott, úgyhogy szeretnék a Jarl nevében elnézést kérni, ha valami olyat mondott volna, amivel megsértette felségét-", mondta az elf asszony.

"-Őszintén szólva, meglepődtem Jarlod szavain, melyekkel saját városát illette-", mondta Martin és látta, hogy az asszony kezd zavarba jönni, mivel lesütötte a szemét.

"-Fe…felség a Jarl-nak nagyon so...sok dolga van, amik igen sok összpontosítást igényelnek, így sokszor nem tudja megválogatni a szavait-", mondta az Nenya miközben még mindig a földre nézett.

"-Hát jobb indokot is hallottam már-", mondta Martin, akinek kezdett elege lenni, hogy a Jarl-ról kell beszélni-e, "Most pedig ha megbocsát-", fejezte be, majd kilépett az ajtón miután az elf asszony meghajolt előtte.

Kint a levegő nem volt olyan fagyos, mint pár napja fent a hegyekben, de azért mégsem volt olyan, mint Cyrodiilban. Mivel még nem volt álmos így Martin úgy döntött, hogy jár egyet a városban hátha talál valami érdekeset. Elindulva látta, hogy a két Penitus Oculatus testőre, akik eddig a rezidencia előtt álltak követni kezdik, mint az árnyak. Falkreath kifejezetten szép volt, még így este is mivel jól kivolt világítva és még a nap se ment le teljesen, így annak utolsó sugarai még átszűrődtek a hatalmas fák lombjai közt. Pár perc séta után miközben egy ház mellett sétált el hangokat hallott a ház mellől és mielőtt ideje lett volna oda fordulni, hogy lássa mi az, egy fadarab csapódott neki, amire az őrök rögtön kardot rántottak. Pár pillanattal később egy gyermek tűnt elő a ház mögül és a fadarabért futott látszólag ügyet sem vetve a kardot tartó őrökre. Mikor odaért Martin elé megállt előtte és felnézett rá.

"-Elnézést uram, de vissza kaphatnám a kardomat?-", kérdezte a gyermek vékony hangon, akiről, így közelről kiderült, hogy egy fiú volt. Martin elmosolyodott, majd intett az testőreinek, hogy eltehetik a fegyvereiket, ezután lehajolt és felvette a botot.

"-Micsoda nemes fegyver-", mondta nevetve a fiúnak nyújtotta, "-De vajon ki az a nemes harcos aki hordja-e kardot?-", kérdezte a fiút miközben az félénken átvette.

"-Brunwulfnak hívnak uram-", mondta, de ekkor a ház mögül előtűnt egy nő, aki a fiú anyja lehetett, mivel a nevén szólította és mikor meglátta, hogy a fia kivel beszél rögtön térdre borult.

"-Bocsáss meg neki felség, ha zavarni mert-", mondta remegő hangon miközben felnézett Martinra a kék szemeivel. Martin csak elmosolyodott és odalépett a nőhöz a fiúval, majd felsegítette az asszonyt a földről.

"-Semmi nem történt-", kezdte gyengéd hangon, "-Csak a fia elhagyta a kardját-", mondta nevetve miközben a nőre nézett, aki látszólag nem tudta elhinni, hogy a Birodalom örököse segítette fel, "-Hogy hívják a rettenthetetlen harcos anyját?-", kérdezte végül Martin.

"-Kö… köszönöm felség-", dadogta az asszony, "-Lydma felség, a nevem Lydma-"

"-Nos Lydma, örültem a találkozásnak-", mondta Martin majd lenézett Brunwulf-ra aki az anyja mögé bújt.

Martin elgondolkozott majd az övéhez nyúlt melyen egy tarsolyban pár arany érme volt. Megfogta a tarsolyt és odanyújtotta Lydma-nak.

"-Ennek elégnek kell lennie egy igényesebb fakardra-", mondta miközben az asszony megfogta a tarsolyt majd lehajolt a fiához.

"-Mit mondunk ilyenkor?-", kérdezte már mosolyogva a gyermekétől.

"-Köszönöm-", mondta az kissé pöszén. Az anyja felállt és Martinra nézett.

"-Köszönjük felség, nem tudom, hogy hálálhatnám meg-", mondta az anya már mosolyogva.

"-Semmi szükség köszönetre hölgyem, örültem a találkozásnak-", válaszolta Martin mire az asszony meghajolt majd elindult haza a fiával, aki mielőtt eltűntek volna a sarkon, integetett egyet. Martin ezen elmosolyodott majd a testőrei kíséretében elindult a légió tábora felé.

A légió három napot töltött Falkreath-ben mielőtt tovább indult volna Fehérvágta felé. Ez alatt az idő alatt Martin módszeresen bejárta a környéket hódolva ezzel egyik szenvedélyének a felfedezésnek. Ilyenkor mindig a gyerekkora jutott az eszébe, mikor a Birodalmi Városban indult felfedező útra testőrei és Tullius legnagyobb keserűségére, mert ilyenkor mindig vagy fél tucat ember kellett ahhoz, hogy megtalálják. Viszont valamiért az apja ezért soha nem büntette meg komolyabban. Sajnos, ahogy nőtt fel egyre kevesebb ideje jutott ennek a szenvedélynek hódolni, mivel a feladatai és a tanulmányai, mint trónörökös egyre több idejét emésztették fel. A tanulmányai közül egyedül a történelmet és a kardvívást szerette. Imádott a rég-múlt császárokról olvasni vagy hallani, köztük is arról a személyről, akiről a nevét kapta, Martin Septimről. Ő volt az utolsó Septim császár a Rubint trónon és ő volt az, aki legyőzte a Daedra inváziót a híres Cyrodiil Bajnokával, kétszáz évvel ezelőtt.

A Falkreath körüli erdő hatalmas volt és gyönyörű, amiben Martin órákig képes volt eltűnni. Viszont ez azzal járt, hogy nem mindig vett részt a hadi tanácskozásokon amit Tullius sokszor említett is neki.

A légió a negyedik nap reggelén táborbontás után és a Jarl hosszú, Martin szerint teljesen felesleges búcsú beszéde után indult tovább Fehérvágta felé. Mielőtt kiért volna a városkapun Martin látta a lováról, ahogy az ifjú Brunwulf és az anyja integetnek mosolyogva.

Az út Fehérvágtába hosszú volt és eseménymentes. Út közben elhagytak egy kis falut, amiben Martin látott egy kovácsműhelyt és egy elég nagy vízimalmot. Azt később tudta meg, hogy a falut Folyamfenyvesnek hívták. Tullius mondta el neki, hogy még körülbelül egy napnyira lehettek Fehérvágtától.

Este, miután letáboroztak Martint hívatta Tullius. Mikor belépett a parancsnoki sátorba, a tábornokot egyedül találta miközben az éppen egy levelet írt. Mikor Tullius felnézett és látta, hogy Martin az abbahagyta az írást és felállt.

"-Épp Elisifnek írtam a levelet-", kezdte Tullius, "-Ha minden jól megy, akkor egy, legfeljebb másfél hét alatt elérjük Magányvárát-", mondta miközben a viaszos edénykéért nyúlt, majd összetekerte a levelet és elátta a légió pecsétjével ami egy sárkányt formázott, "-Holnap elérjük Fehérvágtát-", folytatta miközben lerakta a levelet az asztalra és utána közelebb lépett Martinhoz, "-Jarl Balgruuf eddig semleges maradt a harcban és ha nem is tudjuk meggyőzni, hogy álljon mellénk, akkor legalább azt el kéne érnünk, hogy ne is csatlakozzon Ulfric-hoz se-", mondta az öregedő tábornok.

"-Értem, akkor ideje felölteni a jó kis herceg maszkot-", válaszolta Martin viccelődve miközben nevetett, de amikor látta, hogy mentora nem nevet alábbhagyott a mosolya.

"-Ez most nem vicc tárgya-", mondta komolyan Tullius miközben szigorú barna szemével Martinra nézett, amitől a viccelődés szikrája is elhagyta Martint. Ismerte már ezeket a szemeket és tudta, hogy most nem szabad viccelődnie, "-Nem tervezem, hogy egy napnál többet töltsünk Fehérvágtában, de azalatt az idő alatt szeretném, hogyha nem csavarognál el, most nem késlekedhetünk a felfedező útjaid miatt-", fejezte be Tullius.

Martin a tábornok szemébe nézett majd bólintott egyet. "-Igérem nem teszek semmit", válaszolta röviden, amire a tábornok csak vissza bólintott.

"-Még egy dolog-", kezdte végül, "-A hátra lévő úton szeretném, ha gyakorolnád a kardvívást Vradnel parancsnokkal. Mióta átléptük Skyrim határát nem gyakoroltál és félek, hogy hamarosan szükséged lesz a kardodra-", mondta a tábornok. Martin visszagondolt az elmúlt napokra és ráeszmélt, hogy Tulliusnak igaza van, mióta elhagyták Brumát nem gyakorolt semmit.

"-Igazad van-", mondta Martin, "-Rámférne egy kis gyakorlás-", ezen Tullius végül elmosolyodott.

"-Most pedig menj és pihenj egy kicsit, holnap a legjobb formádra lesz szükség", mondta mosolyogva.

Martin vissza mosolygott majd elindult vissza a sátrába. Az út közben megfogadta, hogy mostantól komolyabban veszi a feladatait és, ha nem is hagy fel teljesen vele, de nem hagyja majd, hogy szenvedélye elvegye a figyelmét róluk. A sátrában mielőtt ledőlt volna, a tálban, ami az ágya mellett volt, megmosta az arcát és mikor a gyertyafényben látta a vonásait elgondolkozott. A szőkésbarna haja, amit általában röviden szokott hordani most kócos volt és zöld szemein pedig látszottak a fáradság jelei. Sokan mondták már neki, hogy kiköpött mása apjának mikor az annyi idős volt, mint ő most. '-Ideje tényleg pihenni egy kicsit-', gondolta majd eldőlt az ágyán és az álom majdnem rögtön el is nyomta.

Másnap a légió kora reggel tábort bontott és folytatta az utat Fehérvágta felé. Az idő tökéletes volt a meneteléshez, semmi hóakadály nem állt az útjukban, így gyorsan tudtak haladni. Délfelé elhagyták a kis völgyet amiben Folyamfenyves óta voltak és ekkor a magas domb szélén, Martin megpillantotta Fehérvágtát. A város egy dombon helyezkedett el és egy nagy, látszólag kőből épült fallal volt körbevéve. A város körül gyönyörű sárga mezők és szántó földek voltak néhány szélmalommal, a városon belül a domb tetején egy hatalmas épület állt.

"-Sárkánytömlöc-", szólalt meg mellette egy hang és mikor odanézett látta, hogy Tullius az, aki épp mellé lovagolt, "-Jarl Balgruuf palotája-", fejezte be.

"-Lenyűgöző-", válaszolta Martin miközben a távolban lévő palotát nézte.

"-Minden főbb út Fehérvágtába fut-", kezdte Tullius miközben ő is a város felé nézett, közben mögöttük a légiósok szüntelenül meneteltek tovább, "-Mondhatnád úgy is, hogy ez a város Skyrim szíve-", fejezte be, majd tovább lovagolt.

Martin még pár percig gyönyörködött a látványban, majd ő is tovább lovagolt. Két órával később már a városfal alatti úton voltak. A városfal közelről még nagyobbnak tűnt és Martin látta, hogy az őrtornyok, melyekből több tucat volt a falakon, több emeletesek voltak.

Ahogy lovagoltak az úton két lovas jött velük szembe, akik egy fehér lófejes zászló alatt lovagoltak és mikor odaértek a légiós menet elejéhez megálltak és Tulliusra és Martinra néztek.

"-Üdvözlet, Tullius tábornok-", kezdte az egyik lovas majd Martinra pillantott, "-és neked is Hercegem. Balgruuf Jarl üdvözletét és meghívását hozom-", fejezte be majd elővett egy levelet és odalovagolva Tullius mellé átadta azt neki.

Martin Tulliusra nézett, aki le sem vette a szemét a lovasról, amíg elfogadta a levelet, majd felbontotta a pecsétet és elolvasta. Miután befejezte felnézett a lovasra

"-Köszönjük a Jarlod meleg fogadtatását így a hosszú út után-", válaszolta Tullius, "-Elfogadjuk a meghívását. Amint elrendeztem az embereim elhelyezését rögtön csatlakozom a Jarlhoz a palotában-", mondta Tullius miközben összehajtotta a levelet és elrakta az övén lógó tarsolyába, "-Viszont a herceg veletek tarthat vissza a palotába-", fejezte be végül a tábornok, amire a lovas csak bólintott és megfordult a lovával és visszalovagolt a társához. Tullius ezután Martinra nézett.

"-Jobb lesz, ha a Jarl először egy herceggel találkozik, mint egy vén tábornokkal, sokkal nagyobb megtiszteltetés lesz neki-", mondta Martinnak, aki válaszul bólintott egyet emlékezvén az előző esti beszélgetésére mentorával, majd elindult a két lovas után a testőrei kíséretében.

A város belülről is ugyan olyan szép, ha nem szebb volt, mint kívülről. Az utcákon minden féle árusok kínálták portékáikat, boltok sorai voltak egymás mellett és mindenhol emberek, elfek és egyéb fajok képviselői sétáltak végezvén a dolgukat. Pár perc lovaglás után a két lovas és Martin felértek a domb alján kezdődő lépcsőhöz, amely mellett egy istálló állt.

"-Hercegem a lovát itt hagyhatja, jó kezekben lesz, míg felsége a Sárkánytömlöcben lesz-", mondta a lovas majd leszállt a nyergéből és lovát vezetve besétált a fa épületbe. Martin követve a példáját, leszállt Tűz nyergéből, majd annak kantárját fogva bevezette őt az istállóba. Bent már két lovász fiú várta, akik amint meglátták mélyen meghajoltak előtte. Martin oda nyújtotta a kantárt egyiküknek és az megesküdött rá, hogy jó gondját viseli majd az állatnak. Martin rámosolygott, majd meg simogatta a lova nyakát és kiment az istállóból. Kint egy félig kopasz középkorú bajszos ember várta.

"-Felség-", kezdte egy mély meghajlás után, "-Nagy megtiszteltetés, hogy itt fogadhatunk. Én Proventus Avenicci vagyok Jarl Balgruuf személyi segítője-", mondta a férfi, "-Azért jöttem, hogy felvezessem a Sárkánytömlöcbe felségét-", fejezte be végül.

"-Örülök a találkozásnak Proventus-", válaszolta Martin egy mosoly kíséretében, "-Akkor hát vezess-", erre Proventus még egyszer meghajolt, majd sarkon fordult, "-Kérlek kövess Hercegem-"

A séta a Sárkánytömlöcbe nem volt különösebben hosszú, de az út alatt Martin a lépcső mellett, ami felvezet a palotába, látott egy nagy Talos szobrod, ami előtt egy papfélének öltözött ember állt és imákat ordított. Mikor ezt Proventus meglátta Martinra nézett.

"-Kérlek hercegem bocsáss meg, de sokaknak a tiltás ellenére sem lehetett elvenni az imáktól a kedvét. Rögtön őröket küldök, hogy elküldjék-", mondta Proventus mire Martin legyintett egyet.

"-Nem lesz rá szükség-", válaszolta Martin majd tovább indult fel a lépcsőn.

Fent a domb tetején végre teljes nagyságában megcsodálhatta a palotát, ami így közelről lélegzetelállító volt. A palota alsó része kőből még a felsőbb részek fából épültek, a díszítése pedig keveréke volt az Akaviri sárkány és a Nord kultúrának.

Belépve a palotába Martin látta, hogy a belső díszítés is hasonló stílusban készült, mint a kinti. A palota belül is hatalmas volt egy nagy központi térrel, ahol két asztal sor volt egymással szemben. A helység végében pedig ott állt a Jarl trónja rajta Fehérvágta urával, Balgruufal.

Proventus oda vezette Martint a Jarl elé majd bemutatta.

"-Uram-", kezdte meghajolva a Jarl előtt, "-Engedd meg, hogy bemutassam a koronaherceget, Martin Mede-et, a császár és a birodalom örökösét-", fejezte be a mondatot, majd Martinra nézett.

Balgruuf miután végig hallgatta Proventust, felállt a trónról és Martinhoz sétált. Nagydarab ember volt, aranyszőke hajjal és szakállal, ami hosszú és fonott volt, szeme pedig mély kék volt, ami jellemző volt a Nordokra.

"-Üdvözöllek Fehérvágtában felség-", mondta mikor oda ért Martin elé, majd körbenézett mintha keresne valakit, "-Kérlek bocsáss meg hercegem, de merre van Tullius tábornok?-", kérdezte végül.

"-Van még egy kis elintézni valója a légióval, amit el kell intéznie, mielőtt csatlakozni tudna-", válaszolta Martin.

"-Értem, ez esetben-", mondta miközben legyintett egyet, mire középkorú asszony jött oda, "-Kérlek engedd meg, hogy Wynfridd elkísérjen a vendég szobába, hogy lefürödhess és megpihenhess az esti lakoma előtt-", fejezte be Balgruuf.

"-Egy fürdő tényleg jól esne, köszönöm kedvességed-", válaszolta Martin. A Jarl erre csak elmosolyodott és bólintott egyet. Martin követte az asszonyt egy tágas szobába, ahol egy nagy gőzölgő vízzel teli fakád fogadta. Az asszony meghajolt előtte majd megszólalt.

"-Ha fensége kíván még valamit csak, szóljon és szolgálók hozzák is-", mondta az asszony.

Martin bólintott egyet, mire a szolgáló kiment a szobából és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Miután levetkőzött Martin beleült a forró vízbe, amit már szinte el is felejtett milyen érzés a nagy út miatt. '-És még közel sincs vége-', gondolta magában majd becsukta a szemeit, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit.

Miután pihent megmosta a haját is mivel nem akart mocskosan kinézni este a lakomán, mert még a végén rossz benyomást keltett volna a Jarlban. Miután végzett mindennel, felöltözött a friss ruhába, amit a szolgálói hoztak fel neki a légió táborából, majd kiment a szobából.

A nap már lement és a palota fő terme megtelt emberekkel. Martin látta Tulliust és a parancsnokokat, szolgálókat, köztük Wynfridd-et, akik épp az asztalokat készítették elő, az őrség embereit és parancsnokait és végül Balgruufot két körülbelül Martinnal, egy idős ifjúval, egy lánnyal és egy fiúval.

Mikor Balgruuf meglátta Martint, hangosan megszólalt. "-Áh, megérkezett a herceg is, akkor kezdődhet a lakoma-", jelentette be.

Balgruuf odasétált Martinhoz a két ifjú pedig követte őt.

"-Felség, engedd meg, hogy bemutassam a gyermekeimet-", kezdte a Jarl majd a fiúra mutatott először, "-A fiam Frothar-", mondta, amire a fiú meghajolt. Frothar nagyon hasonlított az apjára, de az ő haja fekete volt és magasságra is kisebb volt nála.

"-Hercegem-", mondta Frothar. Martin mintha látta volna a szemében, hogy végigméri őt, de nem volt sok ideje ezen gondolkozni, mert Balgruuf folytatta.

"-És a leányom Dagny-", mondta miközben a lányra mutatott.

"-Megtiszteltetés találkozni önnel felség-", mondta a lány egy meghajlás után. Fivérével ellentétben ő nem hasonlított az atyjára, viszont neki is hosszú vállig érő haja volt, amit hátul coffba kötött. Martin kifejezetten szépnek találta.

"-Örülök a találkozásnak-", válaszolta Martin miközben a lányra nézett, aki ettől lesütötte a szemét és mintha kicsit elpirult volna.

"-Felség, kérlek bocsásson meg, de köszöntenem kell a tábornokot és még meg kell beszélnem vele pár dolgot-", kezdte Balgruuf, "-A gyermekeim megmutatják majd a helyét az asztalnál-", fejezte be majd meghajolt és elment.

Martin a jobb oldalon lévő asztalnál kapott helyet a két ifjú mellett. Frothar az egész lakoma alatt Cyrodiilről és fővárosról kérdezgette, ezzel szemben Dagny csak néhányszor szólalt meg. A lakoma sokkal jobb hangulatban telt, mint a Falkreath-i de valami feszültség érezhető volt a Jarl és Tullius között. Miután a szolgálók eltakarították a második fogást az asztalról, és a vendégek nagy része már benne járt a borban Martin úgy döntött, ideje lesz nyugovóra térnie, úgyhogy felállt és odasétált Balgruuf-hoz.

"-Köszönöm a kellemes lakomát uram és a vendéglátást is, de azt hiszem ideje lesz nyugovóra térnem még hosszú áll előttünk-", mondta a Jarlnak, aki csak bólintott egyet.

"-Felség a megtiszteltetés az enyém. A lányom majd elkísér a szobádba-", mondta Balgruuf majd intett a lányának, aki ezt látván felállt az asztaltól és elindult felé.

"-Ugyan erre semmi szükség-", ellenkezett Martin, de a Jarl csak legyintett egyet, "-Ragaszkodom hozzá, nem akarom, hogy azt mondják Fehérvágta ura nem biztosított megfelelő kísérőt egy hercegnek-", válaszolta, majd ahogy befejezte Dagny is odaért. Martin végignézett a lányon. Mikor Balgruuf bemutatta őt neki akkor nem tűnt fel neki, de most látta, hogy a lány körülbelül fél fejjel alacsonyabb volt mint ő.

Martin tudta, hogy nem ellenkezhet, mivel akkor megsértette volna Balgruufot ha elutasítja a lányát, úgyhogy belement. Kinyújtotta a kezét, amibe félénken Dagny belekarolt, majd még egyszer megköszönte a Jarlnak a lakomát aztán elindultak a szoba felé. Miután eltűntek a folyosó végén lévő kanyarban Martin megáll és a lányra nézett.

"-Nem muszály így mennünk, most már, hogy atyád nem lát, ha kellemetlenül érzed magad így hölgyem-", mondta neki Martin. A lány erre gyorsan megrázta a fejét ellenkezésül, de az arcán Martin látta, hogy teljesen zavarban van.

"-Nem zavar, felség-", mondta kissé ijedt hangon, majd tovább indultak.

Martin, hogy oldja a hangulatot, próbálta dícsérni a lány városát.

"-Gyönyörű atyád városa és lánya is-", mondta a lánynak miközben sétáltak, "-Biztosan büszke lehet mind a kettőre"

"-Köszönöm felség-", mondta Dagny de ekkor oda értek a szoba ajtajához, "-A szobád felség-"

Martin Dagnyra nézett majd fejet hajtott előtte. "-Köszönöm a kíséretet hölgyem-", mondta neki, amire Dagny csak lesütötte a szemét, "-Holnap még a városban leszünk és arra gondoltam, hogy ha nem lenne nagy kérés, hogy szívesen bejárnám azt hölgyem társaságában-", fejezte be végül.

"-Ha felségem úgy kívánja-", mondta a lány, majd gyorsan meghajolt, megfordult és elviharzott.

Martin végignézte, míg eltűnt a sarkon, majd benyitott a szobába, levette az ingét és ledőlt az ágyra. '-Hát ilyen szégyellős északit még életemben nem láttam, mondjuk nem sok északit láttam az is igaz-', gondolta magában, amitől elmosolyodott, majd magára húzta a szőrme takarót és elaludt.


	3. Helyzetjelentés

_**Felhívták rá a figyelmem, hogy a történet helyesírása nem a legjobb, úgyhogy átnéztem a szöveget és próbáltam a legtöbbet kijavítani, de még így is biztos sok hiba van benne, de ígérem, próbálok majd e téren javulni. Érdekesnek (és idegesítőnek) találtam, hogy a szöveg szerkesztőmben sok hiba nem volt megtalálható, de a felületen már ott voltak, (szavak hiányoztak illetve voltak át írva) ez nem tudom miért lehetett, de ezentúl kétszer ellenőrzöm majd a szöveget. A fejezetet kicsit kibővítettem pár helyen (pl.: Martin és Dagny interakcióit) remélem így már élvezhetőbb.**_


End file.
